


無名詩130711（禮尊） // 大人王國：ID03773 昵稱迷人先生

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	無名詩130711（禮尊） // 大人王國：ID03773 昵稱迷人先生

“真是很漂亮的夜晚啊，作為除夕來說。”

 

——其實沒有什麽興致如此感歎的宗像，對著已經背對他踩著鋼架樓梯走到半空之中的周防如此說道。

對方有點不知所以地回過頭來。

 

“嗯？也許吧。”

“你難道不知道這種時候應該說些什麽？”

“啊？……你想聽什麽？”

“什麽都行。”

 

於是赤之王抬起頭看了一陣子路燈。蛾子們撲閃撲閃地環著人工光源打轉。

 

“……難道，你是想要我安慰你？”

 

經過了人類的大約10秒鐘，似乎好不容易才得出此番結論的周防，轉過頭來看他的樣子，好像馬上就要笑出來了。

宗像有點不高興地抬頭看著那個不知是有意為之、還是真的天生不解情意的男人，有些執拗地坦承道：

 

“——如果我說是的話。”

 

下一秒，以一億三千萬顆星星同時掉下來才有可能砸中的幾率出現的微笑，就那樣輕輕落在他眼前。

 

“可以啊。”

 

——反正小鬼們都被草薙帶出去玩了。

 

他轉身，一邊沿著室外防火梯繼續往上走，一邊補充道。

 

 

大人王國：

ID03773 昵稱迷人先生

 

 

宗像發現，周防今天好像變成了不一樣的人。令人感動，卻始終有些古怪。

當他終於倒完最後一句關於空空如也的忘年會的苦水，對方似乎聽進去又似乎根本沒在聽地“哦”了一聲，一邊伸手過來解他外套上的衣扣，看見黑呢大衣裡頭沉鬱莊嚴的青色，又低低地笑起來：

 

“你連這種日子都穿著這玩意啊。”

 

宗像沒有對此發表異議，他更訝異於周防這個鮮少表現出什麽耐心的男人，竟沒有打斷連他自己都深覺無趣的抱怨——也或許，對方只不過是一如既往地漠不關心、毫無感想罷了。

 

“閣下今天似乎格外通情達理。”

 

他公允地發表評論。而後，那時刻裹著淺淡熱度、仿佛低溫灼燒般隔著襯衫布料滑過他皮膚的手指，停在腰帶上面。

 

“宗像，老實說，你應該不會只是想讓我聽你抱怨被部下集體放鴿子的事吧。”

 

——當然不。宗像驚訝於自己內心這個毫無遲疑的聲音，而後馬上慶倖它沒有貿貿然衝出口。周防大度地任由他以沉默應答，一邊撩起了自己的T恤。

 

“我這裡沒有暖氣——你不介意的話。”

 

這樣說著，他把脫下來的衣服扔到宗像腳邊，動作十分利落。

 

 

 

 

“哈……你……不必這樣的。”

 

當周防壓抑著喘息把環著他後頸的手臂勾緊了些，宗像又往裡面推進一根手指；而對方似乎並不打算領情，從鼻腔深處哼出不屑的一聲，尚且自由的膝蓋朝著他的下腹用力撞了上來。沒料到被這樣偷襲的宗像悶喘的同時臂彎頓失力道，整個身體重重壓下去，他都要懷疑會不會把這張本來就是勉強擠下兩個成年男人的單人床給拆塌。

沒等宗像出言責怪，不知為何充滿了比酒精更讓人容易臣服的氣味的男人忽然湊上來咬著他的耳根，慢慢吐出幾乎只是由氣音構成的危險咒語：“我不需要這些，直接來就行了。”

 

（——真是任性/野蠻/讓人困擾啊。）

 

雖然心裡想要將眼前不懂得領受好意的人好好責備一番，對方突然覆上自己身下那已經難以回鞘的熱刃的手掌，頓時就令他噤了聲。

制服褲子的拉鏈被一格一格打開的聲音，好像變成了這世上最喧吵卻也最迷人的動靜。

他們並未身陷黑暗。昏黃壁燈的微光之中，周防一邊把手伸進去握住他已經灼硬起來的部份，一邊目不轉睛地注視著他，雖然難得，但那目光與其說是深情，不如說是覺得稀奇有趣更為恰當一些。

這樣悠然的余裕，讓已經在對方手心裡滲出些許粘稠的宗像微微不滿起來。周防半闔著眼皮聲音裡帶上有意無意的嘲弄：

“怎麼，剛才的黏糊勁呢？”

一直沉默的宗像挑起眉毛，把那隻正將他全身的熱血和感度聚往一處的手從敞開的褲襠裡頭拖出來反手折到主人的耳邊：

“……我不記得有在閣下面前表現出過那樣的形象。”

“所以說，你在不高興什麽？”

“——因為您的樣子，仿佛在等待取笑我一般。”

 

於是周防就真的笑出聲來。

不滿愈增的宗像不自覺地加重力道，床單被壓出不甘的皺褶。

 

“……宗像啊，”

 

從管理異能者的角度來講，赤之王是一個需要密切注意的危險分子。對於青服的執法者來說當然更是如此。但周防尊這個男人真正危險的地方，並不是每一個人都能夠領會到。就比如現在，在這個酒吧二樓狹小的房間裡，暗仄光線之中漂浮著慾念和情潮的醇香，菸草，酒精，成人生活中暈出的沉厚滋味，每一樣都令他頭腦渾濁、內心震顫。

 

“——只要按你喜歡的方式做就可以了。”

 

那嘴唇之間流瀉出來的聲音，像是毒藥一般浸潤他的皮膚骨骼甚至聽覺視野，連神經末梢也能麻痹一般甜美的苦味。

宗像停滯一會兒，幾乎是帶著歎息俯下身。

 

“我喜歡閣下對我多說一點話。”

 

這樣說著，而他卻堵住了那嘴唇，然後很快地與對方唇舌纏絞在一起。年末微涼的空氣之中，因為乾燥而略微脫水的唇瓣表面有些燥熱而粗糲。

 

“……可以嗎？”

“哼……我可不像你，在這種時候……”

 

感覺到對方光裸的腿根貼上自己側腰的宗像，頓時全身都緊繃起來。

 

“——還這麼多廢話。”

 

 

 

——要說些什麼？

（「你很熱情。」「你很厲害。」「你在床上表現得很棒。」「你弄得我很舒服。」諸如此類。還有其他。）

 

但是，取代那些令人心跳加速、頓生羞恥、激素劇增的話語的，是更加令他的身心都沒法再刹車的聲音。

當他不太順利地撞進對方身體裡，周防摳著他衣襟的手略微收緊了些；於是他抬起對方的後腰把再推進一些，雖然尚未完全把自己埋進去，卻也足以讓周防了些許發出他想要的聲音。

 

“……宗像，……啊、別、磨蹭……乾脆點。”

“是閣下太緊了。”

 

毫無障礙地說出了近乎調情般的話的宗像，似乎是決意要享受這種情致，一邊來回撫摸著對方袒露在深冬寒氣中卻毫不失溫的、已經汗濕的皮膚，一邊用已經被緊緊包裹住的肉刃細細研磨著生理性抽動著的柔軟內壁，而後滿意地看到了周防咬牙皺眉、幾乎要踹他一腳的神情。

 

“真是令人愉快的身體。”

 

——但是請不必忍耐。宗像俯身把後半句話連同黏稠的情熱一併送入對方嘴裡。

從截然不同的聚會上帶回來的、不同的酒和菸草的味道混雜在一起，催促他們更快進入愈發熱切的狀態。宗像感覺到對方緊實的小腹熱情的起伏，好像要把自己也拖進慾望的火山口一樣。

 

“宗像，你……真的、很煩……”

 

這是周防的最後一句抱怨。他很快地被完全頂入的灼硬撞到說不完話。當他試著去揪住對方後腦的頭髮把那正故意舔吻著自己埋藏著敏感的導火索的耳後的唇舌拉遠一些，即刻又被對方與外表頗有差異的劇烈動作給沖散了力氣。

 

“啊、……宗像——”

“是，我正在——閣下、深處。”

“啊哈、你這……混蛋。”

“呵……承蒙、”

 

實際上也已經控制不住自己呼吸和下身動作步調的宗像，緊扣住周防的側腰和腿根處，一挺身將對方頂得後腰向上弓起、幾乎被自己的喘息嗆到。

 

“您的、誇獎。”

 

——就這樣把裡面全部弄濕吧，用那些黏稠的、灼熱的、白濁的熱液。這樣不夠關懷的念頭閃過腦海之際，他有點剎不住車；而周防火上澆油地忽然夾緊了身體，幾乎讓他的腰都軟下來。

自身也已經十分靠近高潮的男人半是嘲笑地勾住他的脖子施力，挺起腰的同時在他耳邊笑出聲音：

 

“——來吧。”

 

 

一年的第一天對吠舞羅的KING來說沒什麼特別，所以他照例睡到其他人都從初拜的神社回來才睡眼惺忪地出現在酒吧的樓梯上。

 

“昨晚打烊以後有客人來過了？”

 

把新年早餐推到周防面前的草薙問道。

 

“啊……嗯。”

 

他老實地回答。一邊戳開了熟度剛好的煎蛋。

 

“沒有留到早上嗎？”

“沒，我把他打發走了。”

“誒？”

 

仔細擦拭著新杯子的酒吧主人好奇地停下動作。

 

“爲什麽？”

“我跟他說我家小鬼太多。”

“……噗。”

 

 

//.END.


End file.
